A Break In Time
by Kate Lawrence
Summary: *Rated for: future sexual situations, language, and violence* Three girls, totally obsessed with newsies, find out that their lives are entwined, and that they were not meant to be living in the year 2004. Can they truly accept this fact or is their sel
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
There are three of us; Jaede (that's me), Anya, and Nicole. No we aren't sisters, in fact we're not even remotely related, but we are the bestest of friends, well, if bestest is a word. Anyway, we kinda grew up together. We have been neighbors since birth, but we didn't always get along, in fact we didn't get along at all until we were about eleven years old, that's when all three of us got a hold of a movie called, Newsies. It was actually kinda weird 'cause we all watched it the very same night, and at precisely the same time, and in the exact same position, and we all immediately fell in love with it! Of course we didn't find this out until later, much, much later. The next morning, after that Newsie movie night, we all came out of our apartments at the exact same time singing "I'm the King of New York". From that moment on we all were totally best friends for life. Anyway, those were only the first two coincidences that happened, after the next one we began to think maybe they weren't coincidences after all.  
  
Since the moment we became friends, we've also been fellow newsie freaks, meaning we all have complete ONS (Obsessive, Newsie Syndrome), meaning we are totally in love with that movie, meaning if you don't get it by now, you'll never get it. So together we wrote our own Newsie fanfic, we chose our specific guys, we made a website together, and we collected all the newsie related stuff we could. Anyway, back to the coincidences, the next coincidence shocked us. It was only a few weeks before my birthday, and since I just wanted Anya and Nicole over to obsess over Newsies, I decided to invite them without asking first. But all hell let loose when they screamed at me that they had the exact same birthday as me. Later we found out that not only did we have the exact same birthday, but we were born in the exact same hospital, precisely the same time, and of course the exact same day. So when we found this out, we totally freaked, I mean being the teens that we are what were we supposed to do? Things just got increasingly weirder after that. Like, we kept on saying the same thing at the same time, we'd all "accidently" end up on the same soccer team, and we all just happened to love Ginger Ale. I guess maybe that's a little over doing it, but what happened next you won't believe, and of course neither did we. 


	2. Our Lives are Intertwined!

Chapter One: Our lives entertwined?  
  
Title sounds a little odd, I know, but that's seriously what happened.  
  
"Heya, is Anya there?" I said into the phone while twirling the cord around my finger.  
  
"Yes she is." Anya's mother answered. "Anya, it's Jaede! Hurry up!" I heard through the phone, next I heard pounding foot steps and then hard breathing.  
  
"Heya, Jaede. Whats up?" Anya gasped. I laughed, this was our routine. I would call, she would come running, and then breathlessly gasp a greeting through the phone.  
  
"Hey, ummm. it's been a week since we saw Newsies, together, so thought maybe ya wanted ta call Nicole then both of you could come over ta me place and play the newsie drinking game, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, sounds great, be over in a sec!" Anya answered, at the speed of light, I soon heard a click on the other side. Laughing and shaking my head I ran upstairs to my room to grab three Sasparilla's (Root Beer for those uneducated), and my copy of the Newsie DVD. As soon as I'd gotten everything together I heard two sets of knocks on the door, and then Anya and Nicole burst through the door.  
  
"Hey guys!!! Nice ta see ya again, today. He he he, anywayz, let me get this shit off the couch then we can start. Did ya guys bring your DVD's?"  
  
"Sure as hell we did!!!" Nicole exclaimed. I laughed, again, I happen to do that a lot.  
  
"Okay lets get it started!" I said as I quickly scooped all the crap off the couch, then I turned around ready to grab my DVD, but I tripped on the corner of our big floor rug, and fell flat on my face.  
  
"SHIT!!!" I yelled. Suddenly, Anya and Nicole snapped their heads in my direction, wait how did I know that? I didn't see it! Oh my god!!! It's one of those things again!!! Slowly I sat up, "Ummm. guys, what just happened?"  
  
"What do you mean what just happened?! You fell flat on your face, and we all yelled 'SHIT' at the exact same time, and all of our faces really hurt." I looked at Anya and Nicole, something was just soooo not right!!!  
  
"Okay, look things like this have happened before. I mean with. well you know, anyways, I'm really starting to get freaked out."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, all this crap is totally frikkin' scary!"  
  
"Look you guys, I've got this theory-"started Anya, before Nicole and I cut in.  
  
"Anya, you've always got a theory for everything!" We joked. Anya simply stared at us. "Anya, ya there?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Well lets get back to what we were doing okay?"  
  
"We hear ya!" Nicole exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! Wait! Before we get started I wanna tell you guys the greatest dream I had, just last night!" Anya interupted.  
  
"Okay, cool. that reminds me, I've got one ta tell you guys too." Nicole and I replied, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, well, as usual I was entering into Newsie land." Anya proceeded to tell us here spectacular dream that she'd had, but making it even more spectacular was the fact that all of us had had the exact same dream!  
  
"Okay, look you guys, this is way too freaky. There is defenitely something going on here, Anya tell us your theory."  
  
"Okay, well you've both watched Kate and Leopald right?" We nodded our heads, immediately understanding where she was coming from. "Well, Kate was accidentaly born in the wrong time, and all though she wasn't really in her correct, she still was there some how. Well maybe. ya know, something like that is happening to us."  
  
"What? You mean like a time rift?" I was slow to catch on to exactly what she was saying.  
  
"Well, not exactly, see, most everything that happens to us, some how has to do with Newsies, or when we were born, right?" Nicole and I nodded our heads, still not totally getting it. "Well, what I'm saying, is maybe we are some how connected to Newsies, and to each other."  
  
"Like our lives are entertwined?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yeah!!! That's it!!! Our lives are entertwined with each other, and some part of Newsies!!!"  
  
Please Please Please Review!!! I'm kinda really new here so be nice, and don't flame, sorry its going a little slow right now, but I promise to pick it up. Really, but click on that little purple button and review!!!!  
  
~Kate Lawrence 


	3. What the heck is happening to us!

Newsietomboy: Thanx for the review, and for being the first one. Ya know I thrive off those things!!! Anywayz, I updated so expect to hear from you!  
  
ElwoodGurl21: I'm updating!!!! Thanx fer da advice, and I know that first chapter was kinda long winded, but it was kinda needed, oh and you get your little distinguishes!!! Because, well, duh they have to be told apart somehow, Kate! What were you thinking! Okay, so anything you want you can have just for reviewing, and being the longest reviewer yet. (But ya can't have Spot, he's mine).  
  
Dreamer: If you keep reviewing I'll keep udating.. And this could go on forever! Anywayz, thanx for reviewing and Look I'm updating! (alright Kat you can stop telling everyone that. Oh but It's sooooo much fun!)  
  
HOPS: Don't ya think you could write just a little more in your review??? Well we'll see if you can do better next time huh??? Good, does HOPSsies want a treat??? Oh, okay, take whatevah ya want, and as above you can't have Spot 'cause he's mine.  
  
A/N: Okay it's like 4:30 in the morning (shit, on Thursday night too! btw, it's May 9 so I've still got school tomorrow) so things might be a little confusing, if they are point them out to me, and I'll be sure to fix them. Thanx to all.  
  
Chapter Two: What the heck is hapenning to us?!  
  
Anya, Nicole, and I sat at a small round table in my room wracking our brains for a way to figure out what was happinging to us, and why. Anya was moving her glasses up and down on her nose, Nicole was holding her head in her hands (she has this strange idea that if she thinks too hard her head will explode), and I was just leaning back with my arms crossed and my lips pursed in thoughtfulness. We all do have some different traits, because not every one can be exactly the same, and we've learned to notice the little things that we do that are different. (Enough on random babblings now.)  
  
Like I said, we were thinkin' real hard, when something else so totally weird happened that we all got so freaked out we all fainted, or at least that's what we thought happened, but maybe it was all to different than that.  
  
"In 1899 the streets of New York echoed with the voices of newsies."  
  
"Oh God!!! What is that?!" Nicole gasped, scaring us all out of our seets  
  
"That just happens to be the beginning paragraph to Newsies, dumbass!" I retorted, all this deep thinking had made us all jumpy, irritable, and totally grumpy.  
  
"Well, smartass, why'd ya turn on the movie?" Anya asked, slightly annoyed with me for having jumped down Nicoles throat.  
  
"I didn't turn it on, stop blaming other people!" I yelled at Anya, this was not going well.  
  
"Okay, look this is seriously not funny Nicole! Who the hell turned that thing on?!" Anya was getting overwhelmed, and frustrated, jokes, at any other time, she could handle, but this was defenitely not any other time.  
  
"Okay, look I did NOT turn that thing on!" each of us said simmultaneously. That's when we fainted, or at least for a while I thought that's what had happened. Everything was getting darker, I could feel myself falling, falling, it wouldn't stop! Everything's black! Someone, turn on the light! Woah, I'm. falling. asleep..  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"Shit! How many times a day do you say that, Nicole?!" Nicole just sent me a glare.  
  
"OOOOHHHH.." Anya groaned as she opened her eyes. "What da hell happened?"  
  
"Ummm. duh! We all fainted when we found out that Newsies just kinda turned itself on." Explained Nicole.  
  
"Oh. right. okay. so ummm. where are we now?" Anya asked while looking around.  
  
"We're still in---- Woah! Wait this is NOT Jaede's room!!!"  
  
"Woo! Glad you figured that one out Nicole!"  
  
"Okay. That's it!!! I've had it with all this smartass talk. We WILL be civilized human beings, until. UNTIL, we figure this out okay?" Jaede's command was met with silent nods from both Anya and Nicole. "All right, this obviously isn't my room, and it obviously IS some old ramshackle mess, in exactly no place that I particularly know of. So anyone up for some exploring?"  
  
"N- I mean yeah sure sounds great!" Anya's rather too enthusiastic remark earned a death glare from Jaede.  
  
"Okay I guess a start would be getting out of this place." Jaede got up from the floor where she had been sitting, and started walking out the door, followed by two non too eager friends. Once outside they turned and surveyed the building that they'd been in. Anya was the first to notice a familiar, but much grungier sign above the door.  
  
"OMG! Look you guys, that's the sign from Newsies, and it says Newsboys Lodging House! Okay, now I'm freaked out."  
  
"Seems like we've been doing a lot of freaking out lately." Remarked a somewhat shocked Jaede.  
  
"Yeah guess so." Muttered a slightly distracted Anya.  
  
"Okay, wait a second, if this Lodging House is here, and looking lived in, where da hell is Kloppman, an' what are we gonna do?" Asked Nicole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so's everyone happy? No?! Whatever for? *gets big innocent look on face* okay so I left you all hanging, but that's to make you review and want to come back and read more.  
  
Oh and I'm looking for a few volunteers who wanna be in my story. Namely about five girls, and eleven boys (characters that is), preferably Brooklynites. So if ya wanna be in it then just let me know in your review, or you could e-mail me if you want. Well follow the stars to the little purple button and review!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	4. Dissappearances

Disclaimer: Figured I should put one up. I don't own newsies, I don't own Nicole, and I don't own Anya, and I don't own the name Jaede. Jaede (only the name) I stole from my good friend Jaede Loriele Conlon. Thanx Jaede. Oh, and Disney don't sue.  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed and offered to be in my story! I won't tell who offered to be in the story because that would ruin it, but I will have shoutouts after a brief Advertisement.  
  
Advertisement: On here, FanFiction.Net, I've got a friend (who's got the coolest name ever) Jaede Loriele Conlon. Some of you might know her, but for those of you who don't go check out her stories. They're really good, and are what isnpired me to write this story. She also introduced me to Newsies. She is really the coolest. So R/R her stories. After you do so to mine. He he he he!  
  
Well here's the shoutouts!  
  
Sweets Conlon: You didn't review this time but just to let you know, your in this chapter, and if you don't like the way you are tough, 'cause you're going to change anyways. See you were just very hyper this day. Have 2, or 3, or 4, or 8 cookies, cakes, or doughnuts, it don't matter to me. Okay going on to the next one.  
  
Dreamer: Thanks for that constructive criticism. I really like those, It helps me figure out what to do next in the story. Glad you like it so far. Here's a much longer chapter, with a cliff hanger. Mwaahahahaha. That was pathetic. Okay..... Have a doughnut, or two, or three, or four, or maybe five....  
  
HOPS: You can never, and I mean never write too much in a review for one of my stories. Thanks for my longest review yet!!! Would you like some custard filled doughnuts? Or perhaps a big Chocolate cake? Pick whatever you want. My Bakery is at your disposal.  
  
AragothwinElfBlade: Or should I call you Brawl? Whichever is fine with me. Anyway, thanks for the review, and you'll just a have to keep reading and reviewing to find out about that rift in time and why exactly it is there, or maybe perhaps it has been there all along and these three are the Chosen Ones! Hmmmmm, we'll just have to see. Three big cakes for you!  
  
CiCi: Thanks for the review!!!! I appreciate all the reviews I can get. Doughnuts and cakes to you!  
  
ElwoodGurl21: Thanks for the review and the ideas, and I will definitely give them each different characters so that you will fall in love with all of them. He he he he. Anywayz, thanx for the reviews. Free choice from Kates Bakery!  
  
Raven: Thanks for the review, and you can settle down now. I alwayz love reviews, so keep reviewing. Chocalate chip cookies to you too. (I make the best ones too bad you can't truly have any)  
  
BabyD: Okay you can settle down too. And thanks for the review, I'm running out of things to say so grab a cake, cookie, or whatever.  
  
SparkHiggins: Is this soon enough for you? I got the idea about the intertwining from some little kids book I used to read and from Kate and Leopald, obviously. Cakes, and Cookies, and Cream, Oh My!  
  
A/N: I'd just like you all to know that I truly do appreciate the reviews. So keep on R/R!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Disappearances  
  
The three of us sat on the Lodging House steps, head in hands, frustrated, confused, and totally lost. I turned my head and stared at my two friends. I looked at Nicole first, she was sitting right next to me.  
  
Nicole, she's one great person, even though sometimes she can be such a ditz. People have always said that it's because of her blonde hair, but I truly don't believe that. She's taller than me, although only by an inch, and she's got great curves. Guys are always staring at her, but for some reason, she doesn't got a guy, and she says she doesn't want one. She's also got the most beautiful blue eyes, a regular, well what Hitler woulda called, Arian look. She's real sweet, and kind, but mostly totally clueless. Sometimes, thought, she can be truly brilliant.  
  
Then there's Anya, the totally, brilliant, smart and studious girl I've ever personally met. She's got plain brown hair, and brown eyes. Anya is not quite as tall as Nicole, but she's not shorter then I am, so she'd have to be about 5'3" and half, you do the math. She's also really compassionate, and outgoing, but can really have a badass attitude when she wants too. Specifically when someone insults her, Newsies, or her guy Bumlets. All in all, she's another great person.  
  
Last of all there's me. I'm kinda an up and down person. If something really pisses me off then you better watch out! But if you catch me on my good days, I can be really sweet and personable. It really just depends. Anya and Nicole say that I remind them of Spot Conlon, a very dangerous person. I guess that it's possible though. I do have a reputation at school, but only 'cause I bad mouthed the school bully, and got away with it. I've also beat a few people up. Like I said you don't wanna be around me when I'm in a bad mood. Probably should say what I look like. I've got auburn colored hair, and emerald green eyes. And I'm the shortest of all three of us, 5 feet 3.  
  
"Hey Jaede, do you think we'll ever get out of this mess?" Nicole asked, breaking into my little reverie.  
  
"Do you want to get out of this mess?" I returned, I was beginning to think, that if we truly were back in 1899 with our beloved newsies, then just maybe I didn't wanna go back.  
  
"What do you mean 'do you want to get out of this mess'?!" Anya yelled at me. "Are you planning on staying here the rest of your life?!"  
  
I shook my head vigerously. Better to go back, then to stay here. "No." I replied simply then stood up, and walked off. Nicole and Anya didn't follow me, and for that I was thankful. We might be the best of friends, but sometimes I need a little space.  
  
I'd walked for about a half hour when a little boy came running towards me asking if I would be one of his papes. Still slightly consumed by my thoughts I replied slowly. "Mmmm, and what's your name little boy?" I asked.  
  
"Les." He replied, sweet and simple. Too young to be running around New York by himself, I assumed.  
  
"If I buy your last papes will you go home?" Les looked at me bewildered but nodded his pretty little head anyways. "Okay, here's 10 cents, spend it wisely!" I said as I paid for the papes. Then I watched as he turned and hurried off to his brother who was standing just a little ways off watching. Good big brother, David, be sure you don't lose him, because you don't know what a treasure that little guy is. I slowly continued walking, but having my head down and in deep thought I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! God! I didn't see you there! Sorry!" I profusely apologized.  
  
"Okay, foist of all, I ain't God. An' second of all, it's fine, just next time watch where you'se goin'." I looked up to see who'd had the pleasure of meeting the Klutz Who Calls Herself Jaede.  
  
"Oh! You- your- wait, who are you?" I stuttered. It looked like him. Strongly resembled him, but was it him?  
  
"Ise Spot Conlon, leader of da Brooklyn newsies." He stated, obviously tired of telling everyone that knowing that they'd either freak out, or just plain hate him. But to his surprise she did neither.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I thought you might've been Conlon, but I wasn't sure. Nice to meet ya." I was trying hard just to be casual, and nice, but it was hard not to just freak out. I held out my hand as a kind of truce.  
  
Spot grinned and spit in his hand and prepared to shake, but I quickly took back my hand and when Spot was about to make a smartass comment I smiled, and spit in my hand as well. Then, of course, we both shook hands.  
  
"Well, guess youse different." Spot stated.  
  
"Yeah, right I'm different, totally different." I muttered then turned to go. I'd better get back to Anya and Nicole before they start worrying about me.  
  
"Wait. What did you mean?" Spot called after me. I sighed and turned around.  
  
"Just that, I'm probably the only girl who isn't falling all over you." I lied, but what was I supposed to tell him? That I'm from a completely different time then him? Nope, not going to happen.  
  
"Well, actually, you probably are, but maybe your fauning over me inside that pretty little head of yours."  
  
I groaned. Before I was surprised, and extremely over joyed to see him, but now I was just annoyed. People were right, he does have a big ego. "Look, I'm not, okay? You impress me, and I may think your hot, but your not the guy for me. Okay." I can not believe that I just said that to the guy of my dreams! I mean back in 2004, he was mine, and everone knew it, but here and now I was totally rejecting him.  
  
"Okay, so that flatters me still, but your not even the least bit tempted to kiss me?"  
  
The gaul that guy has! No actually I don't, but it doesn't hurt too- I stomped over to him, grabbed him, and kissed him. Instently I felt the chemistry, but there was no way I was going to acknowledge it.  
  
"There, satisfied?" I said when we had finished. "There was nothing there, and there never will be, so just- go finish selling your papes!" I'd never felt this way in my entire life! There had defenitely been something there, but maybe he hadn't felt it, and he probably had about three girls right now.  
  
"What's your name? I like to know the names of those who kiss me."  
  
Grrrr! Can't he just bug off?! I rolled my eyes, then quickly told him my nickname. "I'm Cynic." I then turned and was bout to stalk off when he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.  
  
"There was something there, Cynic, and I know that you know that. Let me know when you figure things out." His voice was low and dangerous. He was on a war path, and he planned on getting what he wanted. I just rolled my eyes again.  
  
"How many girls will you kiss, go out with, or take to bed with you, while you wait? Hmmmm? I'm not worth your while so just forget about me okay?" Couldn't he get a clue?  
  
"Well, Cynic, I don't take girls to bed with me, and I don't go out with a billion girls every week, regardless of what others might say-" he was then cut off by a girl running towards him, grabbing his arm, and happily yelling at him.  
  
"Hey, Spot! I sold one hundred today! I beat me record, I did!" I smiled sweetly at Spot, and he rolled his eyes. I knew there was a girl attached to him already.  
  
"That's great Sweets, now can you go check up on whats happening in Harlem. I hear there's something big brewing."  
  
"Yep, ya want me ta stay there till I find out everything?"  
  
"Yeah." He said shortly, as he helplessly watched me walk away.  
  
Silently I fumed. He could've told me that he was already involved with someone. How hard was it to say that. Hmmmm? Well I guess it was too hard for the Almighty Spot Conlon! Guess he's not just satisfied with one frumpy girl, he's gotta get another girl too. I knew it! I absolutely knew it! This fuming went on all the while I walked back to the Lodging House, expecting Anya and Nicole to be there. But when I looked, they were gone. Maybe they just went inside or something. But when I checked, they weren't there, and they where no where near the Lodging House either. So where da hell did they go? 


	5. Another Mouth

A/N: Yea!!! I'm updating again! Okay,here's my shout outs! Oh and Oreo Cookies to all who reviewed!!!  
  
Dreamer: Yeah, Spot does come off as an arrogant egotistical kid, but when ya really get ta know him, he ain't half bad. Thanx for the review!  
  
Artemis-chan: Glad you think it's interesting. And I can't believe Cynic said that too. I mean, I'm surprised she didn't get slugged or something. Look at me! Talking like I'm not writing the story! Well, actually I ain't, my characters are writing the story, ya know how it is.  
  
Eternal-sugar-high: Thanx for the review! Truly appreciate it, as well as being called a "great new author". LOL.  
  
Bulldogchik05: Okay, you might have written a review for the first chapter, and if you did, I'm truly sorry that I didn't give you a shoutout. I try to get everyone, but sometimes it's a little hard. Anyway, glad you liked the story, and there's a little more of a different spin then you might think. *wink wink*  
  
HOPS: Thanx for being such a constant reviewer, especially with these big reviews I keep getting. *wink wink* Anyway, those two girls are dumb and should not have gone off by themselves. Read to find out what I mean! (actually it's not in this chapter, although there are some hints to it)  
  
Newsietomboy: Well, maybe Spot hasn't really met his match, but he does have to be humbled every once in a while, just figured Cynic could handle it, and it looks like she did, but what will she do when confronted by his fist? Read to find out!  
  
Chapter 4: Another Mouth  
  
I slumped down on the Lodging House steps, worried, frustrated and completely confused. Tears started welling up in my eyes. What happened, and where da hell did Anya and Nicole go? What if something bad had happened to them! I mean who knows what kind of crazy psycho's are on the streets these days! Scenes from various newsie fanfiction stories popped into my head. Nope. There's no way that could actually happen, no way at all. Okay, now I'm gonna go looking for them. Shit! This really wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
Just then a group of rowdy boys turned the corner and headed towards the Lodging House. They were still quite a ways away, and I could slightly hear their jokes and little arguments as they came closer.  
  
I quickly dried my eyes, and examined the crowd, looking for someone who I might recognize from the movie. There, I could see Jack, Oh! There's Bumlets, won't Nicole be glad to see him! Wait! And there's Kid Blink! Doesn't he just have the most killer smile? No, I've not fallen for him, just he's got an awesome smile. And, and there's Racetrack, our adorable Racetrack, with the biggest smartass mouth in da whole woild. Oh No!!!!!!!!! They've seen me! This is so not good! Okay just handle everything, smoothly, and in control.  
  
"Heya there, goily!" called out Jack. Ooooooh! This was not good. "Whatchya doin' sittin' on da Lodgin' House steps?"  
  
"Waitin' for my friends ta get back." I said bluntly, my eyes glazed over.  
  
"Hey Jack! Ya think she's from Brooklyn?!" This wise crack from Race earned a glare from me, and a burst of laughter from this cursed group of newsies.  
  
"Shut up." I growled. Things were just not going my way today. Ugh! Okay, so they think your from Brooklyn, and they know that your wait'n for your friends, and Spot- Oh no! There he is! God! What is my problem, do I have a curse on me or sumt'in?!  
  
"Cynic! Pleased ta see you again!" Spot greeted, all the while a laughing smirk growing across his face.  
  
"Look Conlon, go back and play with that frumpy Sweets, I'm sure she's dyin' ta be with ya." I replied sarcastically. What the hell was I doin! Here he was throwin' himself at my feet, and all I could do was shove him away. Suddenly I was lifted from my sitting position and looking straight into Spot Conlon's angry face.  
  
"I may let you trample over me once, but this is just too much!" he growled in my face. "Sweets is not frumpy, and she does not deserve to be treated like that. Understand?"  
  
I nodded my head slightly, my eyes wide with fear. What the hell was I thinking when I said that? Shit! This is just not good. Oh great! Now I'm gonna be introduced to Conlon's fist. OW! Shit that hurt. "Okay." I whispered, shooting pains going through my jaw as I spoke.  
  
"Okay, what?" Spot pressed. Damn he was not happy!  
  
"Okay, she's- not- frumpy." Spot glared at me a while longer then let me go.  
  
"Guess, you've loined yer lesson, kid. Just don't ever give me cause to do dat again!" he threatened.  
  
I fearfully shook my head. At other times I probably would've fought back, but seeing as I am way too tired at this moment, and he let me off easy, I decided not to push it.  
  
"Sooooooo anyway, ummmm. Spot, ya stayin' da night, or ya headin' back ta Brooklyn now?" Jack interrupted the tense silence.  
  
"Ise goin' ta Brooklyn now." He stated bluntly, then turned to go.  
  
Okay, Jaede, if your going to do this do it right. No more smart mouthing. "Ummm, Spot do you mind if I come with you? I'm kinda looking for my friends, and I have an idea that they went to Brooklyn."  
  
Spot stared at me for a few tense moments then curtly nodded his head, and started off again. I sighed and jogged just a small ways to catch up to him. Okay so maybe it wasn't a small ways, but when you're (or were) a long distance runner in track, it's a small ways.  
  
The walk to Brooklyn, was a quiet one, not necessarily a nice one, but it was a quiet one. Spot didn't say much of anything, actually, he didn't say anything at all, he just smirked. I swear, that's all he can do, is smirk. Anyway, I didn't say anything either, basically because I had nothing nice to say, and I didn't feel up to getting punched in the jaw again.  
  
As soon as we reached the end of the Brooklyn Bridge Spot turned to me, and, wow! He spoke! "This is yer stop. I'd look out fer ya, but you've proven that it isn't to smart ta be with a Mouth like you, so I ain't gonna risk it. 'Sides I got odder t'ings ta do."  
  
I could feel my mouth drop open, and I quickly shut it. I couldn't believe it, of all things I'd thought that Spot was nice enough to protect a girl who was alone in Brooklyn. But, then of course he's got his reputation to uphold.  
  
I watched him walk away, and just before he stepped out of sight, he turned and gave me his famous smirk. God! I'm beginning to hate that smirk. At first, I have to admit, his smirk is what attracted me. It seemed so mysterious, and seducing, but now it's just plain annoying; maybe that's only 'casue I'm on his bad side though.  
  
Sighing, I turned and started to walk, I had no clue where I was going, but by the grace of god I hoped I wouldn't end up some guys play toy, or another body on the street.  
  
A/N: Okay, so is Cynic living up to her name? I'm not sure if I'm portraying her as Cynicy enough. Oh and would someone like to be my Beta Reader? I really need one, and I'll be yours for you if you like. It's hard to see your own mistakes, but easy to see others. (wise words from I don't know where) R/R!!!! ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~*~  
  
Review!!! Review!!!! Review!!!  
  
~*~ 


	6. Close Encounters

A/N: Okay people! I still need some guy chracters, about ten!!! So come one come all!!!  
  
All my chapters so far haven't been very long therefore I've decided to reward all my faithful reviewers with I nice long chapter. He he! You all deserve it, so enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to Sweets Conlon for putting up with my first portrayal of her, you are going to put up with it aren't you? Well you will after this chapter.  
  
Sweets Conlon: Look I'm sorry that I had to make you seem like that at first, but I had to have some reason for Spot Conlon to look like a womanizer. Please don't hate me!!! Sides, this chapter is dedicated to you, and I think you'll love it. Just please don't hate me!!!  
  
Artemis-chan: Yeah she does just keep digging herself into a hole doesn't she? LOL. You'll have to wait and see what happened to her friends, I'll get to it soon enough. Probably in this chapter.  
  
SparksHiggins: Yeah, she's kinda interested in Spot, actually you'll just have to see what happens between those two, it will definitely get interesting. Ya wanna be in my story? Send me a profile like thing. I can't promise much, but you will get in. I love smirks to, so much so that I actually practice them so that I can do it perfect. But no one can ever do it as good as Spot Conlon can.  
  
Eternal-sugar-high: Glad you love the story, and think it's funny! I'm updating!!!  
  
Raven: Oh! Pizza! I love Pizza! Nicole and Anya will come into the scene soon, but I think you'll be surprised by what happened. Love the reviews!!! Thanx!  
  
Dreamer: Sorry it was so short! But hopefully this will make up for it. Thanx reviewing, I NEED reviews!  
  
Bulldogchik05: Hey, thanks for the profile!!! And thanks for being my Beta Reader!!!  
  
Felicity: Okay, I think I can squeeze you in. Yep a lot of people have volunteered to be in it, but so far I've only got one guy character. If ya wanna create one for me that would be extremely awesome! Hey Everyone! *Everyone's head turns towards Kate and Felicity* Welcome our newest reviewer!!! *clapping ensues*  
  
Race da Hottie: Hey! Welcome to my humble gathering of Reviewers! *clapping from other reviewers ensues* I wish I could put you in my story, but I'm kinda full already, however, I am writing another story at the moment and need characters for that story as well. Actions Speak Louder than Words, is what it's called. Check it out and send me a profile if you're interested.  
  
Chapter 5: Dangerous Encounters  
  
I shivered as I turned into yet another alleyway, not from cold, because it was the middle of summer, but from fear because I knew that alleyways were not safe places to be, especially at night. Cautiously and slowly I walked down the alleyway, looking for anyone, or anything that might let me know where Anya and Nicole were.  
  
A sudden noise behind me made me stop in my tracks. I waited silently for a few minutes before repressing my fear and moving on. A few moments later I heard the quick resounding footsteps of someone running. Then there was the soft thud of someone falling down, and a small cry. My heart was beating so hard that I feared anyone within miles of me could hear it, and my breathing was hard and quick. At the time I thought that's what had given me away, but now that I think back on it, it was probably my own cry of fear that emerged from my lips after I heard the fierce, dangerous, but soft words that were spoken.  
  
"I will kill you." The voice said, "I will kill you, and anyone else who gets in my way."  
  
I suppose that's when I cried out. My imagination did not help any when I heard those words, and my fear was so great that I acted without thinking. Soon after I cried out, I felt big strong hands reach around me and cover my mouth. I've never been that great at defending myself, but I do know how to get away from any captors, and I can cat fight, but in this situation, I didn't know what would be better; letting myself be taken away, or trying to escape.  
  
"Well," the voice hissed, "what have we here? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering the streets, especially at night, but since you made such a bad decision, I think I'll have a little fun with you."  
  
The voice's throaty sound, and vulgar words made my decision for me. Quickly I opened my mouth slightly and bit down hard on his hand. I was immediately rewarded with a deep growl and a cry of pain, but I didn't let go until I tasted blood. Quickly I made a dash for it, but he was quicker and caught my arm before I'd even made it two steps.  
  
"You're making this harder than it has to be." The voice growled, but his growl was cut short, by another yelp of pain, and I used this opening to turn and knee him in his crotch making him let go of my arm. I again rapidly turned and bolted, but was this time grabbed by someone else.  
  
"Damn!" I whispered. He's got friends! God! This was not my day. I started to struggle, but it was no use. Whoever it was had instantly twisted both arms behind my back and held me there.  
  
"Shhh!" the new voice whispered sharply. I stopped my struggle, and stood still in shock. This new voice was that of a girl's!  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered, ignoring her command of being quiet.  
  
"Sweets Conlon to da rescue." The voice whispered sarcastically. "Come on. Lets get outta heah!" The next thing I new she'd let go of my arms and was pushing me out of the alleyway. As soon as we'd gotten out of there she again grabbed my arm and started off, dragging me behind her.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I hissed. I wasn't so sure I wanted to go anywhere with this girl, especially since I didn't even know who she was, but since she'd just undoubtedly saved my life I allowed myself to be taken wherever she was going.  
  
"Where do ya think we're goin'? We'se goin' to da Brooklyn Lodging House!"  
  
I mentally smacked my head. Duh, I thought, Sweets Conlon, Spot Conlon. How could I have been so dense? Okay, so I'm dumb. Wait! SWEETS Conlon??!! So, that girl earlier wasn't his girl at all! That was his sister?! Oh boy, now I know why he was so protective of her. Okay, I guess I should clear some things up when we get to the Lodging House, and I probably should apologize for what I said earlier.  
  
"Hey!" Sweets snapped me out of my thought world. "Ya comin' inside or what?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." I muttered.  
  
Together we walked into the Lodging House, and were greeted with the sounds of arguing, card playing, and just plain talking.  
  
"What have we heah?" God! It was him again! I looked up the stairs, where the voice came from, and locked eyes with Spot.  
  
"Sweets heah, was kind enough to rescue me from some 'Dog' that tried to attack me back in one of Brooklyn's alleyways." I said sarcastically, although I don't know why. It just kinda came out that way. The minute it came out of my mouth I knew that I was in trouble. Dissing Spot once, I knew he could handle, but since I'd dissed his sister, and him, quite a few times, I was almost certain I would be sleeping on the roof.  
  
"Cynic," Spot spat out my name as though it were dirt, "I saw what happened alright, I was there! Do ya seriously think dat I would let a girl wander around Brooklyn by 'erself? 'Specially at night? Youse dumber dan ya look!"  
  
I'm sure Spot was satisfied with the look of shock on my face, in fact, I know he was because of that sickening smirk that crept over his face. Dang! I despise that smirk!  
  
"If you was there then how come ya didn't come an' help me out? An' how'd ya get heah 'fore Sweets an' I did?" I crossed my arms, and a smug smile came over my face as I expected to have backed him down into a corner. But I should have known that you can't back Spot Conlon into a corner.  
  
"Sweets handled it didn't she? I wasn't needed so I left, plus I know all da short cuts an' stuff, so git ovah it already." He answered then brushed past me and stalked off. I knew he was mad but I was dumb enough to push him more.  
  
"Ya only left 'cause ya didn't think ya could handle it!" I yelled after him. Oh God that was stupid!  
  
"Ya know what Cynic! I think ya wanna sleep in da street tanight! Sweets, find her some room under the steps!" Sweets looked at me in compassion, but I knew that she also couldn't believe I had said those things a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hey, look Sweets, I'm sorry about what I said, and I'm sorry for saying you were a frumpy girl, and-" I was suddenly cut short by Sweets loud gasp.  
  
"You said that I was a FRUMPY girl?! Look, I don't know who you are, but ya gotta lota noive comein' heah an' dissin' Spot an' me. I kinda felt sorry fer ya about sleepin' undah da steps, but I think yer goin' on da roof." She said to me. She was angry, dangerously angry, and I supposed I deserved this kind of treatment. I'm almost sure that she wished she had left me in that alleyway, earlier that night.  
  
That night I did sleep on the roof, if you could call what I did sleeping, and the next morning Spot came up to talk to me. When I saw him coming up I was almost afraid for my life, he looked so angry. But I remembered that last night he had let me live, so I wasn't too scared. I slowly stood up as he came nearer, awaiting his wrath, and boy was it wrath that he lay on me. The minute he reached me he slugged my jaw, then he punched me in the stomach, making me fall back. I looked up at him from the ground, silently pleading for him to stop. He stood over me for a minute glaring at me like I was some scab, but that's probably what I was in his eyes. He threw one last punch at my right eye, and then he stopped. Pain was shooting through me like I never thought it could, and my head was spinning uncontrollably. It was then that he reached down and helped me up.  
  
"Ya got what ya desoived ya know." He stated simply. I just nodded my head, talking would've hurt too much. "I'm gonna send ya back to Manhattan, and if I see yer friends I'll send 'em back there too." I nodded my head again. "Pup! Git up heah!" He called down to someone inside the bunkroom. Seconds later a girl came through the window, and made her way up to where Spot and I were.  
  
She was gorgeous! I don't even know exactly how to explain it. Her hair was a beautiful red color, but when she moved it shimmered a kind of purple that just looked beautiful on her. Her eyes were a sparkling turquoise color, and though she was a little short, she was skinny enough to make her look much taller then she actually was.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. Damn! Her smile was gorgeous too! Then I noticed Spot. He couldn't take his eyes off her! No wonder, she was too gorgeous and good to be true, yet there she was, standing directly in front of me, offering to help me get back to Manhattan. I wanted to hate her, but I just couldn't. She was so innocent, and she truly wanted to help me out, besides she didn't even know that she was a star in Spot's eyes! I'm gonna have to do something about that, I decided.  
  
Match Maker, Match Maker  
  
Make me a match  
  
Find me a Find  
  
Catch me a catch  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Match maker song is from Fiddler on the Roof.  
  
Okay there's your newest chapter!!! Hope you liked, and keep those reviews coming!!!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Review!!! ~*~ 


	7. The Hunter

Shout Outs: Everyone who reviewed gets S'mores!!! Mmmm, I love smores. Okay, I I know that there are people out ther who want to be in my fanfic, and that truly flatters me, but I only need profiles for guys now, AND I need some girl and boy residents of the Mansion *that you shall learn about in this chapter*. These people will be only one time appearances except for three, and so will not be big parts, but for those of you who stil want in here, this is your chance!!!! I need about 8 brooklyn guys still!!!  
  
Dreamer: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you still like my fanfic. LOL.  
  
SparkHiggins: I love smirks too, but I haven't found anyone who can do a smirk as well as Spot Conlon (Gabe Damon). I don't think anyone can. Race does have great facial expressions, and have you noticed the way he walks out of the distribution center when they're getting ready to strike? It's great!!! I absolutely love it!!! If I wasn't totally fallen for Spot, Race would definitley have my vote! Oh and thanks for the profile!!! You'll be in soon, I promise.  
  
StupidChocolateGurl: Most of the time I don't view Spot like that either, but then normally his sister doesn't get dissed, and neither does he about as many times as she did to him in ONE day. Besides, I figured, and Spot knows, that Jaede needs a lesson taught to her. Glad your still enjoying it though.  
  
Bulldogchik05: Okay, thanks for the review, even though you already read the story when you checked it for errors. And hope you like this next chapter! Thank-you sooooo much for checking my story before I post it, you are an awesome Beta Reader!!! Hey I've been reading your story, and I absolutely love it!!!  
  
Artemis-chan: Glad you liked the chapter. This one gets into where Anya and Nicole went. I think you'll like it, although it has a defenite cliffhanger, and you'll end up screaming at the computer screen, "More More More!!!" lol. Go read.  
  
Raven: Sorry I haven't put you in yet, but you will be in soon. Jaede is going to be getting into a lot more trouble before the end of this story, and I'm not exactly sure how it will end, but I do know that it will make every single one of you mad. Lol.  
  
Race da Hottie: Yes Cynic tends to speak before she thinks, a lot of the time. Anywayz, continue reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Arlene: Thank you so much for the big review, those are normally few and far between, but with the help of a few of you there are more than I'd hoped for. And Jaede she ain't forgiving, just understanding. She realizes that she deserves what she gets. Lol.  
  
Eternal-Sugar-High: he he, I know what you mean by terrible memory, I've got one too, although not quite as bad as some peoples. He he.  
  
Felicity: Yeah!!!! A boy character!!! I luv U!!! I like the name Falcon, maybe something like. Harts, or Mantis, or Bridge. Anywayz, Thank you sooooo much for sending him my way, you have my everlasting gratitude!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Hunter  
  
Anya's POV  
  
The Hunter; I remember my first meeting with him. He hasn't changed much, however where he is has changed. I first met him in 2004, he was a freak, and everyone, including myself, would make fun of him. We called him Lucifer, The Devil, Satan, Red Eyes, The Hunter, and other equally degrading names, and he never said a word. He really didn't have to. Just one look from his red eyes would shut you up, supposing that you didn't run off screaming first. I never told anyone about my meeting with him. I simply kept it to myself and hoped it had all been a nightmare, but seeing him here, in 1899, confirmed the reality of it all.  
  
Jaede had gone off for a walk. That's what she does when she's angry, confused, or frustrated, and today she was all of those. Nicole and I didn't follow her, although we probably should have because then we wouldn't be in this mess. We were just sitting on the Lodging House steps, waiting for Jaede to come back, when he came. Nicole saw him first and pointed him out to me. I didn't recognize him until he looked at me and smiled his evil smile. I instantly stiffened. Then tried to get Nicole's attantion before The Hunter reached us, but now I realize that even if I had, I would never have been able to get away.  
  
The minute he spoke we were hypnotized. If had asked us to kill ourselves by slitting our throats, we would have gladly obeyed. To this day, that voice haunts me. It was like a lion roaring, a kitten meowing, water rushing down a river, and the wind rustling through trees. It was commanding, but gentle and luring. He told us to come with him, that he would explain everything, and we belived him. We followed him, without question, to a mansion. It reminded me of a haunted house, perhaps that's what it really was, I don't know. The first thing that broke the hypnosis was the terrifying screams that came from inside the mansion. We, Nicole and I, fearfully turned, but we were entrapped inside the fenced yard. This was the first time that I'd heard The Hunter laugh, and it sent shivers down my spine. Little did I know that I was to experience that laugh many more times in the next few days.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry that it was a really short chapter, but it really didn't need anymore. If there had been more then it wouldn't have had the same dramatic ending. Since it was such a short chapter I'm planning on updating in just a few days so that it won't be such a big wait.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Sweets Conlon: How come ya haven't reviewed? I expected you to come back and find out what I did with your character that would make you so happy. Anywayz, get back soon.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ 


	8. Tears of Blood

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out, but my Beta Reader's Computer crashed so I had to wait. And this Chapter doesn't really bring the story anywhere, but it was needed to tell about the Mansion and what it is.  
  
I don't have time for shout outs, but I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, and please keep the reviews coming!!!  
  
Luv you all!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Tears of Blood  
  
Nicole's POV  
  
After we entered the Mansion we were shown to a bedroom, actually it was more like a small bunkroom. There were 6 beds in all, but only two girls were staying in the room at the moment: Echo and Stitch.  
  
Echo, she's about seventeen years old, is the shyest. She simply sits in a corner all day until she is called to the Hunter's office. I think she's only said two words to me since I met her, "be careful". She's got long midnight black hair, and beautiful green eyes. Her skin is light, and she reminds me of a porcelain doll. I think she's Irish.  
  
Then there's Stitch. She is so different from Echo. She's got light brown hair that reaches her shoulders and is slightly curled at the ends. Her eyes are a bright blue, and her skin is a natural tan. She's the perfect beauty queen. She also gets called to Hunter's office every now and then, but when she's here, in the room, she sits on her bed mumbling to herself. When I tried to ask her what she was saying one night she simply snapped at me that it was none of my business.  
  
Then there are the two newest girls. They came here about two weeks after me and Anya's arrival. Their names are Raven and Gidge (although she prefers to be called Hops). Raven has black hair that reaches her waist, perhaps that is where she got her name. Her eyes are blue, and her skin is light, but her build is stocky and she looks likes Brooklyn material.  
  
Gidge, or Hops, has blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back, and blue eyes. Her skin is fair, and her figure is thin and tall; the perfect picture of an Aryan.  
  
It wasn't until after Raven and Hops had been with us for three days that Anya was called to The Hunter's office. She was gone all night. I know because I'd stayed up waiting for her, and when she came back she looked at me with glazed over eyes and said, "Whatever you do Nicole, don't go to His office", then she turned and went to her bed. The next night it was my turn. The man came and called my name. I silently stood and followed him out the door. Just before I left I looked behind me and will be forever haunted by the sorrowful looks that I saw on the faces of Anya, Echo, and Stitch.  
  
I cautiously followed the man, whoever he was, to Hunter's office, and was pushed in when we got there. I stumbled, but caught myself. Looking around I saw dark blood red walls with the same color curtains. In one corner was a nice red chair, and next to it was a contraption that looked almost like an exercising machine. Across from me was a pure white bed, with white sheets, and blood red pillows in the shape of droplets. All in all it looked like a nice BEDROOM. It wasn't an office at all, and suddenly I realized what the Hunter intended to happen. I turned to run for the door, but ran straight into the Hunter himself. He'd been waiting for me! Oh God! This was not happening to me!  
  
"Going somewhere, my little virgin?"  
  
I choked at the sound of his serpentine voice, and shivers of repulsion ran down my spine. I looked into his disgusting face, glaring as hard as I could.  
  
"I ain't yer virgin, an' yes, I was planning on goin' somewheres."  
  
The Hunter reached out and traced my cheek with his finger. "No my little whore. You are not going anywhere. You will live here, with me, until you die." Then he drew my face to his, and pressed upon my lips a vulgar kiss. "The day you die, will be the day you defy." He warned. The rest of what happened that night should not be written down. It should be lost from all memory, but to me, it is a daily nightmare. In the eyes of any malicious man I can see him, and in the gesture of any guy towards me, I can see him, but my most constant reminder is her. My baby: Hadassah.  
  
~*~  
  
Again, this chapter is a little short, but that's just the way it is. Deal with it.  
  
Thanks to Legs for using me in her story and giving me a lot of attention.  
  
Thanks to Singer for everything (you know what I'm talking about) ;) 


End file.
